


Not Alone Any More

by i_am_a_hog



Category: The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in character hopefully, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: A bit of alone time and a reflection on one's feelings.





	Not Alone Any More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I have some kind of feeling about them but I can't really put my finger on any specifics, so have something I can't possibly go wrong with :)
> 
> (I don't even know if this warrants a Teen+ rating but hey, better safe than sorry)

Twenty years were a long time to be oblivious to one’s own feelings.

And yet, George had somehow managed just that. He knew he liked Bob better than a lot of other people he met, but for the past ten years, he had made a conscious effort to get to know all his friends better and build himself his own positive world. He missed having a band, just playing together – he did not miss the recording sessions or the stress of performing live or anything like that; George missed the company.

And as If some deity had heard his wishes, they sent along the opportunity that eventually turned into the Traveling Wilburys.

It was fantastic to have all of those friends he admired profusely but each differently to have together, to each bring their own talent, their own voice and feeling for music to the table. But most of all George found himself drawn to Bob.

He noticed that he did not particularly like George obsessing over him, yet he never told him to leave either and when Bob followed him out into the garden one night, George had to bite back a grin. He had had a feeling that Bob liked his company as well. Both of them had their guitars with them and so they sat nearly unmoving, bouncing chords back and forth, like a game of chicken. Either you stop and lose, or you mess up a chord and lose. There was a smile in Bob’s eyes that George could not quite put his finger on. He might have been imagining it, because it was gone when George looked up again, but when he misplaced his index finger, it came back with a cheeky grin.

There was no explanation for why George’s heart started beating faster at that or why he averted his eyes and looked at the brightly lit windows of the house instead.

There was no explanation for why he messed up the next chords as well and had to suppress a smile when Bob asked him what was wrong. George had heard that voice so often, why did it startle him now?

There was no reason whatsoever for George to ask himself how it would feel to drive his fingers into those curls or if Bob would allow him to take his face between his hands or if he would shake them off again.

Yet maybe, there was a reason to all this, because suddenly, Bob reached over and laid a hand over George’s, correcting his fingers along the neck of the guitar, as if George was learning from scratch and had not been a successful guitarist for almost thirty years.

But then the fingers did not move, when the chord came correctly; instead, Bob leaned in closer to kiss the corner of George’s mouth and when he did not pull away – how could he? – leaned in further to capture George’s lips in a chaste kiss.

And right there and then, George stopped wondering about the reasons and started acting on his feelings, threading his fingers through Bob’s hair, keeping him close, slightly opening his lips. He knew, why his heart was racing now.

But just as abrupt as it had started, the moment was over and Bob pulled away; not as quickly and harshly as George would have expected, but too soon anyway. Had it been anybody else, George would have chased after them, hoping for more, but this was Bob and the one kiss was probably more than both of them should ever have done about their shared feelings.

George’s smile was one of sadness and contentment alike as he met Bob’s gaze and saw his exact emotions mirrored there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I know it wasn't much but kudos and comments especially are always very welcome <3


End file.
